DAOINE SÌTH
by Tavata
Summary: Vine con la tormenta... Vine con tu tristeza... Escuché a alguien llorando... Escuché a alguien cantando... ¿Quién podría ser?... Tal vez solo estoy soñando... con una vida que nunca conoceré...
1. Chapter 1

_Quienes nos aman nunca nos abandonan…_

_***01***_

Todo comenzó con una tormenta, una tormenta como no se había visto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo en Misselthwaite Manor.

Esa noche las nubes azotaban con sus húmedos látigos cada una de las ventanas de la enorme mansión mientras los relámpagos iluminaban de manera esporádica pero macabra el cielo tan negro como el azabache, los truenos parecían rugidos de criaturas terribles peleando por controlar la peor de las tormentas…

En el interior de la residencia inglesa dos niños se tapaban lo mejor que podían con las mantas tratando de callar el gruñir de la furia de la naturaleza. Esa noche Mary Lennox y su primo Collin Craven se habían desvelado hasta muy entrada la noche jugando con unos títeres de tela que el señor Archibald Craven les había regalado, una hermosa princesita hindú y un apuesto sultán de seda que había encontrado en una tienda de curiosidades en Londres.

¡Mary!- gritó Collin para hacerse escuchar- ¿Escuchaste eso?

¡Sí!- gritó a su vez su prima- ¡Es la tormenta más terrible que he escuchado!

No, no es solo la tormenta… Mary… alguien está afuera- saltó de la cama el pequeño Craven.

¿Afuera?- la pequeña rubia imitó a su primo- Eso es imposible, la señora Medlock cerró la puerta con llave ¿quién querría salir con este clima?

No lo sé, pero alguien está afuera, escucha- Collin se llevó una mano a su oreja derecha acomodando su cabello para escuchar mejor.

Mary hizo lo mismo acomodando sus rubios cabellos pero por más que lo intento no escuchaba nada, la tormenta era tan terrible que no lograba escuchar algo aparte del rugir de los truenos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo escucho… un sonido lejano… ¿un quejido? No, ¿llanto? No…

¡Alguien canta!- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos niños.

Sin agregar nada más, los dos pequeños salieron de la habitación corriendo, ni siquiera se calzaron las zapatillas de noche o se pusieron las batas para estar un poco más abrigados.

…

Sus rápidos pasos se escuchaban por el vacío corredor, no pensaban detenerse hasta llegar a la última habitación del fondo del corredor, solo ver la puerta ambos niños empujaron con todas sus fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo en el momento en que el "Brooom" de un fuerte trueno hacía retumbar los cristales de todas las habitaciones de la enorme mansión.

¡Hay alguien afuera!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños.

Archibald Craven pareció salir de sus pensamientos solo escuchar la voz de ambos niños. Estaba sentado entre los almohadones con un libro entre las manos pero parecía el libro no había sido cambiado de hoja en un buen rato, el padre de Collin tenía sujeto con ambas manos el libro como si intentara aferrarse a algo pero no fue el libro lo que llamo la atención de los niños si no la expresión de su rostro. Si no lo conocieran tan bien como lo conocían ambos hubieran jurado que había visto un fantasma.

¿Tío Archie?- preguntó Mary.

¿Papá?- preguntó Collin.

Archibald sacudió la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas alborotando su negra cabellera salpicada de delicadas líneas blancas producto de esas canas que los años de sufrimiento le habían dejado como recuerdo.

¿Collin, Mary?- habló en un ronco susurro el señor de Misselthwaite Manor- ¿Qué hacen despiertos?

¡Papá, estábamos jugando con las marionetas y después vino la tormenta- decía atropelladamente Collin- parecen dragones peleando- Archibald se sonrió- Papá hay alguien afuera! ¡Mary y yo lo escuchamos!

Archibald abrió al máximo los ojos ¿habían escuchado alguien afuera?

¿Tío Archie?- preguntó Mary.

Mary Lennox no era una niña tonta y tampoco podía ser engañada tan fácilmente. No era la primera vez que ella escuchaba "algo" o "alguien" entre las oscuras habitaciones de la residencia de la familia Craven, en una tormenta anterior ella había descubierto a Collin, el pequeño era quien lloraba en medio de la tempestad. Ahora la expresión de su tío y su silencio lo confirmaban, él también había escuchado algo. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Quién podría ser? Mary no creía en fantasmas, los fantasmas no existen ¿o sí? No, los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no lloran.

Niños, solo fue la tormenta- los trató de calmar Archibald recuperando la compostura- porque no duermen conmigo, verán que mañana por la mañana cuando llegue el día todo estará como antes.

Collin asintió, le gustaba mucho pasar todo el tiempo posible con su padre así que sin esperar a que se lo repitieran saltó a la cama introduciéndose entre las mantas en menos de un segundo.

¡Collin, hijo, tienes los pies helados!- exclamó Archie solo sentir la fría piel de los diminutos pies de su adorado hijo.

Collin soltó una risita traviesa mientras se abrazaba al costado de su padre. Así hasta podía olvidar por esa noche que había escuchado a alguien afuera de la casa.

Mary dudo un poco pero antes de que volvieran a repetirle la invitación, también la pequeña niña venida hacia tiempo de la India se metió entre las mantas recibiendo un tierno beso en la frente por parte de su tío para calmarla.

…

La noche siguió avanzando y la tormenta nunca bajo de intensidad, al contrario parecía que el cielo se caería sobre ellos inundando todo el páramo.

Ambos niños dormían plácidamente desde hacía horas, ambos pequeños se encontraban abrazados uno a cada lado de Archibald Craven, éste los protegía entre sus brazos de las sombras de la noche, con semejante guardián velando sus infantiles sueños sus dos niños no tenían nada que temer.

El señor Craven también hubiera dado todo esa noche por poder dormir como los dos niños pero, no podía, esa noche, su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Se había retirado a descansar después de uno de sus largos viajes de negocios, para tratar de conciliar el sueño había tomado un libro de la biblioteca y se había metido entre las mantas de su amplia cama para recibir el reparador descanso cómodamente con un agradable fuego de la chimenea… Fue entonces cuando la tormenta se dejó sentir, una tormenta atípica para esa época del año. Archibald Craven había soportado todo tipo de tormentas y tempestades a lo largo de su vida pero siempre se sentiría desarmado cuando éstas le asaltaban en la misma mansión donde había perdido a su esposa, siempre la escuchaba en cada golpeteo de la lluvia al menos hasta que Mary apareció en sus vidas… Después la felicidad de ser una familia de nuevo con su hijo y su sobrina habían hecho que los fantasmas de su pasado se alejaran… hasta esta noche.

No lo había imaginado, lo había escuchado, estaba seguro… Había alguien afuera, había alguien llorando afuera… era una extraña combinación de sonidos, parecía el llanto desesperado de alguien que sufre una pena infinita y la voz angelical que canta con las notas más dulces de su corazón una canción de alegría eterna… dicha y agonía en una misma nota.

Y por si no fuera poco, él había reconocido la voz de quién estaba afuera…

Lillias- musitó para sí mientras continuaba viendo sin ver a la oscuridad del exterior por entre las cortinas descorridas de la ventana.

…

Esa noche fue la primera tormenta de una serie de tempestades que anunciarían la llegada de un huésped no invitado a Misselthwaite Manor… Una visita que sin darse cuenta la soledad, tristeza y penas de Archibald Craven habían convocado hacia tiempo…

_I heard someone singing._

_Who, tho', could it be?_

_I heard someone crying,_

_Sounded like a father,_

_Left alone his love grown cold._

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Sólo tú puedes abrirme la puerta para que pueda entrar…_

_***02***_

Un sol triste y opaco entraba por entre las cortinas abiertas de la ventana de la habitación de Archibald Craven, los pálidos rayos del astro despertaron a Mary Lennox cuando le dieron de lleno en su linda carita.

¿Tío Archie?- preguntó la niña rubia.

No, el señor de la casa no se encontraba en la habitación. Solo estaban Collin y ella en la cama ¿A dónde habría ido tío Archie?

Después de estirarse Mary despertó a su primo.

…

¿Escuchaste algo anoche, Martha?- preguntó Mary a su amiga cuando le sirvió el desayuno.

No, señorita Mary- dijo la hermana mayor de Dickon- solo la tormenta.

Pero Collin y yo escuchamos a alguien que cantaba o que lloraba, bueno, había alguien afuera- continuó hablando Mary mientras enfriaba un poco el avena que iba a comer.

Yo no escuché nada, señorita Mary, tal vez fue uno de los fantasmas del páramo- continuo la chica mayor- mi mamá dice que hay fantasmas en el páramo.

¡Martha! ¡No existen los fantasmas!- le reprendió con una sonrisa Mary- nunca he visto un fantasma en toda mi vida, ¡Ni en la India, ni aquí!

No porque no los ha visto no significa que no existan, señorita Mary- le sonrió Martha.

…

Después del desayuno, Mary salió a buscar a Collin quien seguramente ya se encontraría listo para ir a jugar a su Jardín Secreto.

¡Collin!- saludó su prima solo verlo.

¡Mary!- saludó a su vez el hijo del señor Craven- ¿has visto a papá?

No, no he visto a tío Archie desde ayer en la noche ¿por qué?- Mary llegó hasta la base de las escaleras donde se encontraba Collin- ¿pasa algo?

No, pero es muy extraño que no fuera a desayunar conmigo, siempre estamos juntos cuando está en casa- informó Collin.

Mary estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el grito de la señora Medlock los hizo correr al lado contrario del corredor.

¡¿La ventana?- gritaba el ama de llaves.

¿Qué tiene la ventana?- preguntó Ben, el jardinero, llegando de pronto, había hecho una pausa en su trabajo en los jardines para ir por algo caliente.

El exterior estaba muy frío por la tormenta de la noche anterior y el cielo estaba tan lleno de nubes negras que amenazaban otra tormenta en cualquier momento.

¡La ventana, Ben! ¡Rompieron el cristal de la ventana!- rugía la señora Medlock- ¿Quién ha sido?

Collin y Mary observaban con mucha atención la ventana rota, Mary no pudo evitar pensar que ese ventanal daba hacia el lado de la mansión del que habían escuchado –trataba de orientarse- el llanto-canto de la noche anterior. El vidrio estaba roto como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo; pero ¿quién?

¿Qué es tanto ruido?- preguntó el señor Craven llegando de pronto.

Llegó tan de improvisto que todos dieron un salto, no lo habían escuchado acercarse.

¡Papá, el vidrio se rompió!- informó al momento Collin adelantándose a la señora Medlock.

Archibald se sonrió.

Tal vez fue la tormenta- le trato de tranquilizar su padre- tal vez alguna rama de un árbol le golpeó y la ha roto.

Pero de este lado no hay árboles, tío Archie- habló Mary.

De pronto la niña lo notó, tío Archie tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata de noche, una abrigadora bata de color vino pero ¿porqué la bolsa derecha se veía más oscura que la otra?

Vamos, vamos- llamó la señora Medlock- deben irse de aquí sino se cortaran con los vidrios. ¡Martha, venga a limpiar!

Sí, señora- contestó la jovencita.

…

Archibald Craven vio como su hijo y su sobrina se alejaban con rumbo al jardín secreto junto con Ben.

Martha y la señora Medlock comenzaron a limpiar todo el desastre de la ventana rota mientras él caminaba lentamente por el corredor perdido en sus pensamientos.

Solo llegar a su habitación sacó las manos de los bolsillos, su mano derecha sangraba todavía a causa de unos profundos cortes en los puños.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordarán que Archibald Craven se había quedado pensando en la voz que cantaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo durante la tormenta pasaba, había intentado conciliar el sueño pero parecía que el reposo no sería para él esa noche… la mañana casi estaba presente mientras la lluvia continuaba azotando los cristales de todos los ventanales de la mansión cuando volvió a escuchar la misteriosa voz; pero ahora podía jurar con toda seguridad que se trataba de la voz de su amada Lillias, su amada esposa que había perdido hacia once años…

Parecía como si estuviera en trance ya que lentamente se levantó de la cama sin despertar a ninguno de los niños que dormían junto a él y tras colocarse la bata de noche color vino que Mary aseguraba le sentaba "apropiadamente" se encaminó a la puerta y con un leve chirrido se encontró afuera en el corredor.

Sí, no se había equivocado, era la nota de la melodiosa voz de Lillias, su amada Lillias, caminó en silencio con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho por la emoción ¿Sería Lillias? ¿Sería un sueño? No necesitaba ninguna vela para ubicarse dentro de su propia casa, sabía hacia dónde debía ir solo guiándose con la voz de su amada esposa.

Sabía que ella descansaba en el camposanto desde hacía años, eso decían todos; pero, ¿y si ella nunca se había ido? ¿Y si siempre se había quedado con él acompañándolo? ¿Fantasmas? No, no había fantasmas en la casa, solo era una vieja casa triste y solitaria para un antaño hombre triste y solitario pero ¿si no era un fantasma que era? ¿Quién era quien cantaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo bajo la tormenta?

Siguiendo el correr de sus pensamientos Archibald Craven llegó hasta la ventana que Mary ubicaría en la mañana como dónde había escuchado el llanto y el canto de la tormenta, sí, la niña no estaba equivocada, Archie estaba de pie frente al ventanal mirando hacia la oscuridad del páramo que rodeaba la mansión, escuchaba atentamente la voz de ese misterioso ser que le llamaba, que le hechizaba. No fue hasta que un relámpago iluminó la noche que moría a la distancia que lo vio, ¡Sí, no había duda! ¡Había alguien afuera! ¡Y no era cualquier alguien!¡Era ella, era Lillias!

¡Lillias!- gritó Archibald sin poder creer pero su grito fue callado por un trueno- ¡Lillias!

La figura como se había dejado ver también desapareció, parecía que había sido un cruel juego de la noche que lo había engañado ¡Jugar de esa forma con un hombre torturado!

Archie no prestó atención a que no había nadie afuera, seguía gritando el nombre de Lillias desesperado ¡No quería que se fuera de nuevo! Si solo era una alucinación, ¿qué le costaba quedarse un momento más? Si era un sueño ¡Aun no deseaba despertar! Sin darse cuenta se había acercado cada vez más al vidrio de la ventana hasta que su propio reflejo era lo único que se veía en el cristal. Desesperado lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo y lastimando profundamente su mano.

El dolor lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Pensó en regresar a la habitación con su hijo y con Mary pero aun estaba tan desconcertado con sus acciones y sus pensamientos que prefirió pasearse por los corredores oscuros, tal vez eso lo calmara un poco.

Cuando Mary y Collin encontraron a la señora Medlock y la ventana rota, Archibald no tuvo el valor de descubrirse como el responsable ¿cómo explicarle lo sucedido a Collin? No, no podía, ya encontraría la forma de inventarse algo creíble cuando pidiera a Martha que le vendara su mano lastimada.

…

En efecto Archibald Craven había visto algo en el exterior de la casa, algo que no podía entrar a menos que se le invitara a pasar como a todo huésped, fue hasta que el señor Craven rompió el vidrio de la ventana, que el visitante nocturno lo tomó como la invitación de pasar al frío hogar… Inconscientemente, ahora sin que nadie se diera cuenta un alguien o un algo seguía paso a paso a Archibald Craven, cuando mintió a su hijo, estaba detrás de él, cuando caminó por el corredor, le seguía sus pasos, y ahora en su habitación mientras contemplaba su mano herida, también sollozaba en silencio por la sangre derramada y por las punzadas de dolor que Archie sentía… Alguien había llegado con la tormenta y no tenía la intención de irse…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
